VladXJazz A Ten O'Clock Appointment
by VladMastersWife
Summary: Vlad Plasmius follows several teens home one day, and finds his latest victom is more than alright with the elder halfa's dominantcy. . . and Psyco Cereal oneshot, VladXJazz


W00t! A subbmission from me?!?! Unreal. . . okay, a random vladXJazz psyco cereal. I'm not very active here anymore, but I'm VladMastersWife on deviantart. very short, and I AM going to update my other fanfics. . .asap. . . :runs before you catch her:

Ten O'Clock in Amity Park and the abyss of the night shrouded a group of teens dotting empty sidewalks. A brother, his girl friend, and the boy's sister scuffed along the chilled ground. There was an edge of anger in the air, and the tense atmposphere cause the older sister to trail a bit behind. The boy, Danny, grasped the hand of Sam and turned towards the slacker, opening his lips to speak, yet no voice came forth but a small mumble and a swear under his breath.

Jazz glanced away from the harsh glare and glanced towards the ground. She knew it was wrong of her, what she had done. She spied on him. . .she just wanted to make sure he was okay. Was there something wrong with that? Danny had been acting so strange lately. . .but no, she didn't deserve the verbal lashing she recieved when the dating couple had spotted her spying on them. She tucked a lock of hair behind a pierced ear and siged. Danny and Sam hastened thier pace, leaving her in the darkness, no company but the soft blinking of traffic lights and cars turning without disturbance to their surroundings. She stood there, the soft pattering of footsteps replaced by those of raindrops falling down from Amity's heavan. Her heart sunk deep in chest and she slumped against an old brick building condemed to destruction at some point in the near future. She folded her slender arms and rested her delicate chin in them, her eyes closing and her mind shutting the fact she was in the middle of a city at night.

Her chest began to quiver as the tears came. The tears that haunted her every night as she realized her life was all but first place to ghosts and demons and Danny. Warm tears streaked her face, smearing her mascara and stinging her eyes. She was a alone, and it wasn't much different than usual. The only difference was her loacation; she was still alone, still cold, still lonely and longing. Now the young girl was just on a street with no one to watch her.

Except, of course, for one. He sat crouched atop a nearby building, crimson eyes searching the landscape, and letting the ghost boy slip from his sights, laying eyes on something he longed for even more. He slipped his hands about the crusting bricks, dust trickling to the ground two stories below his perching place. Wisps of raven hair lay against his eyes, watching the girl intently. She looked so innocent, like she need a shoulder, and he need one himself. Why not put commen sense into play? He intended on remaining silent just as he approuched her, but the soft flapping of his cape gave away his location to the young woman. Just as she glanced up Plasmius let his boots hit the sidewalk with a thud. Her eyes trailed from the leather, mud-caked boots, up the muscular legs of the figure before her, to the chest, up the neck, leading to a face that held an expression of concern, sympathy, and something else Jazz was doubting on really being there.

A breath rushed and filled her lungs, she pressed her back against the wall, not a word slipping from her lips.

And Plasmius lifted a hand. Maybe a slap, a punch. . .but no. He outstretched and offered her his hand and the elder halfa aided Jassmine to her feet. She stuttered a syllable or two, but then she began to think. . .

This man was after her brother. It was well known he lost intrest in Maddie Fenton years ago, maybe when Danny had entered college. This man longed for company, and she herself had no reason to keep a grudge against the halfa. She smiled in an awkward greeting and the silence stretched on. Plasmius reached out and softly ran his thumbs under each of Jazz's eyes,

"Why are you crying, my dear child?" he asked in a sort of quivering whisper.

The girl shivered at his touch, looking up into his eyes she closed her own momentarily, "You know. . ."

He smiled a toothy grin with compassion bubbling beneath, "My child. . ." His gloves left a chilling sensation along Jazz's neck as he skimmed his fingers to her nape, trailing down to the small of her back, "And you know I've been watching you. . ."

And she did. She spotted him every now and then, crouching behind an alley and watching she and her friends, her family. She felt his heartache, his longing for a family, just someone to hold. . .she could feel something in comman, like a heart to heart talk with no words spoken between she and this. . .this man.

The calmness between the two was almost tangable, as if you reached out your hands and it could slip right through your fingers if you were not to hold it with one other. Jazz took a deep breath and slipped her fingers through Vlad's. A quick breath rushed into Plasmius' lungs as Jazz collapsed in his arms. He smoothed his fingers through her slik hair and rocked her gently. It happened within minutes with but a few words, yet words were not relavent at this time. Vlad and Jazz. Jasmine Masters. The corners of Vlad's mouth twitched to a small smile barely seeable by the human eyes. Two ragged halves sewn into pure whole, and nothing more was needed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

END

It is done :le gasp: thanks for reading, tell me what y'all think if you have time :D


End file.
